The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present disclosure relates to a conveyor for conveying products in vertical direction, comprising a frame and a drivable conveyor belt being supported by the frame and following a helical track in a direction of conveyance about a central centerline and being provided with slats which are movable with respect to each other and have a support face at their upper sides, wherein inner rollers and outer rollers are present at the lower side of the conveyor belt, which rollers are rotatable about inner axes of rotation and outer axes of rotation, respectively, which are angled with respect to the support face and wherein the outer rollers are located at a larger distance from the central centerline than the inner rollers.